


Sister, May I Sleep with Danger

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crush at First Sight, Drabble, Free day, Instantly Smitten Peter, M/M, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Peter returns home to find his pack has acquired some new members. He immediately takes an interest in the whirlwind that is Stiles. He fully intends for that interest to be returned.For day 7 of Steter Week: Free Day





	Sister, May I Sleep with Danger

Peter sighed as he passed the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign. As much as he enjoyed his work and lack of orders, there was no denying that returning to the pack territory settled his wolf like nothing else. It was nice to relax.

That relaxation immediately went out the window as Peter slammed his foot on the brake. The tires squealed as Peter jerked the car off the road to avoid the strange monstrosity. As soon as the motion stopped he turned off the car and threw open his door.

“Check the car!” A voice shouted and Peter jerked around just in time to see someone launch themselves over their car. He caught the scent as they landed and raised an eyebrow.

“Subtle,” he said as Cora looked up at him. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

“Uncle Peter?” she said, delighted despite her agitation.

“Peter?!” Called the voice of Derek. Then an immediate scuffle, snarling and cursing that made both Peter and Cora run back around the car. Peter immediately took in the unfamiliar faces; two puppy faced boys, the curly haired on helping the other up, and a blond girl standing back to back with a tall black boy. Derek was climbing to his feet, already moving toward where Laura was a short ways away wrestling with another of the monstrosities.

Before any of them could get to her aid a whip wrapped around its neck and tugged it back. Peter followed the whip, which on closer inspection looked like a thorn vine, and saw a young man holding the other end, clearly trying to tow the creature towards him.

“Fucking magical constructs,” he grumbled lowly, wrestling with his vine whip as the creature struggled and thrashed. He pulled it towards him and slammed it into the ground. “Let’s see how well you do without your good eye.”

“Peter!”

The twin shout from Laura and Derek snapped Peter’s attention away from the magnificent display and he saw another of the creatures leaping towards him. Without thinking his pushed Cora out of the way and dropped into a defensive stance. Before the creature could even reach him two lengths of thorn wrapped around the creatures throat and pulled in different directions.

As the head and body split the creature seemed to turn into wisps of smoke, leaving only a darkly glowing blue ball which quickly darted away, disappearing before anyone could attempt to grab it.

From behind where it had been Peter saw the young man walking towards him. Able to inspect him now Peter could see that he was a little battered. Scrapped and bruised but thrumming with energy and smug satisfaction.

Peter watched with fascination as the two vine whips seemingly drew up into his arms. In one hand he held a small dark blue orb tightly.

“So, you must be Peter,” he greeted with a smirk, offering his free hand in greeting. “Welcome to the party.”

Peter took his hand and felt the pulse under his skin to match the pounding heartbeat. The adrenaline added a very enticing tang to the man’s scent and Peter felt a grin growing on his face.

“Oh, I _am_ delighted.”

“Oh, gross,” Derek said, just quietly enough that Peter was confident the young man before him couldn’t hear and therefore wouldn’t connect it to Peter’s vengeance later.


End file.
